deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Recycle Carrier
With the release of Nefarious Witch, Deck Heroes saw its first player accessible Recycle 3. One of the most critical abilities in the game, Recycle and Recycle 2 have been used on hundreds of Creatures, some good and some bad. This list is meant to give an idea of which Creatures are considered an upgrade to Thalassa, Dahlia, and Hippolyta as well as where they rank in power. Some Creatures have been omitted because they are better suited for Revive. See Revive Carrier for other options. Poor Options * Swordmaster - Frost Armor 3 makes this card decent, but there are much better things to meld onto it like Stabthrough, Weakness, Frost Blade, Sacrifice, or Life Sap. * Sentry Angel - Frost Armor 5 and Restoration 7 are decent skills and the Cost is good at 15, but without Immunity this card gets removed a lot. * Dullahan - Stoneskin fits quite well, Rebirth 5 is helpful, and the Cost of 15 is very manageable, but a card this durable is better suited to meld SRevive from Oinari. Mediocre Options * Light Brave - Rebirth 6 and Dodge 8, this creature is good until you fight opponents with torment. * Harbinger - Rebirth 6 and Dodge 6, similar to light brave, but has a lower Cost by 2. * Royal Dragon - Stoneskin means no instant removal. Very good in Human themed decks alongside Oracle and Paragon to make use of Sage's Advice. * Nidhogg - 5-star Guild Map card. Stoneskin means no instant removal. Also has delay to disrupt enemies. Might be better suited for Revive if you are around level 60-85 and don't have any Revive Carriers. * Revenant - Has Immunity 6 which is decent and Retreat is an excellent ability, but you're not likely to have many copies of this card for melding since Archdeva is the only other suitable Meld Master for Retreat Queen Temptresses. Super Carrier Options * Horned Beast - Immunity 7, Mass Heal 5, and Dodge 6 make this Creature the best vanilla option to carry recycle. The fact that you can upgrade its skills means there is only room for improvement. Pay to Play (Whale) Options These are cards which you will likely have 0 or 1 copy of without purchasing gems, but you will not be disappointed by their strength in play. * Snow Harlot - Only weak to Direct DMG, this Creature stops all basic and magic attacks as well as any retreats. * Gemini - When killed, Gemini will become immune for an entire turn to every type of incapacitate effect and all damage. No other card can boast an ability like this that will guarantee it survives EVERY possible situation--pending testing of Seker's new removal ability. * Aquarius - Since only HP removal can kill Aquarius without activating Hibernate, she's the next best thing to a Gemini. Evolved, she will run you 27 Cost, but she the fact that she ruins your opponents Rage bar will give her value for the rest of the game. * Chrono - Rebirth 7 and Dodge 7 make this annoying card a fun option to fill your recycle slot. * Granite Dragon - Literally the best card to draw when your opponent is winning. If Granite Dragon sees 6 or more enemies he will reduce all incoming damage by 90%. If that wasn't enough to convince you, he also sports immunity 7. * Octavius - Hollow makes Octavius easily the best Creature in the game when it comes to survival. * Ordnance - A combination of Immunity 8 and Rampart 8 gives excellent survivability. * Plague Doctor - Has Sacrifice 9 for HP, Immunity 8, and Plunder Vitality is an excellent heath siphon skill that only gets stronger when upgraded. Category:Creature Skills